A Walk in the Rain
by ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: A short story where Marinette learns that there's more than what meets the eye with Chat Noir after one very rainy day in Paris. Continued as requested.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette walked home from a nearby shop in the rain. The air had become crisp while she was inside shopping, and she hadn't left the house prepared for the colder weather.  
In her hand, she held a black umbrella that sheltered her and the spoils she had just bought for her next designing project.

 _Ugh, I couldn't even buy everything I needed because I couldn't lug it home in the rain_ , she thought glumly to herself. It started to picked up then as if it was taunting her. Rain was coming down in sheets, creating massive puddles that looked like mini ponds scattered everywhere.  
She tried her best to avoid them, and in the process, she lost her footing, her feet slipping out from under her.  
Flailing around to try to keep her balance, she felt her shopping bag slip through her fingers.  
Marinette squeezed her eyes closed, tensing for the inevitable impact of wet concrete.  
But it never came.  
Instead, she felt something lock around her, keeping her from not only an embarrassing situation, but a painful one, too.  
She opened her eyes, and saw the hands that had saved her, holding her waist. Black gloved hands with claws, in fact.

"Chat Noir!" she breathed with relief, as she peered up through the sheet of rain to look into his eyes.  
Chat smiled.  
"Thank you for catching me," she stared into those ever familiar green eyes a moment too long. She blushed slightly and wiggled out of his grasp, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
"I see you don't only save people from akuma attacks, but from their own clumsiness as well."  
He chuckled. "I'd save _Pur_ incess from anything, even if it's means from herself," he held out the umbrella that she had dropped to her, making sure she stayed under its canopy.  
The gesture was familiar to Marinette, and for a second, she saw a glimpse of Adrien standing there instead of Chat Noir.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Chat asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  
Marinette shook her head back and forth once, taking the umbrella from him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! So what brings you out in the rain, Chat Noir?" she asked, trying to draw the attention away from herself.  
"It's raining cats and dogs, so naturally, I've gotta be out in it, right?" he gave her a crooked grin, before his expression changed. "Serious answer? I like to take a walk whenever it rains."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. She hated the rain. It was cold and wet, causing anyone who had the misfortune of getting stuck out in it to become sick. Not to mention it was depressing and _loud_.  
" _Why_?" she asked, completely astounded. "I thought cats didn't like water."

"Not this one," his eyes lit up as he spoke. "I love the rain. I know most people see it as an inconvenience, a bother. But I look at it differently. Rain makes the world fresh and beautiful again. It creates _life_ ," he went on. "My mom and I used to go out to the countryside sometimes when I was little, and we'd get caught up in a summer's rainstorm and have to take shelter under a tree. She taught me that without rain, the world couldn't go on. Everything living thing would cease to exist..."

Marinette's expression softened, she had never seen this side to him before.  
"So I like to take a walk when it rains, to experience something as simple, but wonderful, and remember her," she saw his eyes sparkle for a moment, before he turned his head to look down at the shopping bag she was grasping tightly.  
"Better get home before that gets wet," he suggested. "See you around, Marinette," his smile was genuine, but she saw the sadness that lingered just behind it. Before she could respond, he hoisted himself onto the rooftop of the building they had been talking in front of, and he was gone.

When Marinette had arrived home - relatively dry thanks to Chat - she removed the items from her shopping bag to begin her project. But something didn't feel right to her. She glanced over at her window a moment, and did something she never felt like doing before.  
She opened her window to hear the rhythm the rain made on the surfaces outside, and felt the cool, humid breeze caress her face. She shut her eyes a moment, imagining the beautiful countryside Chat played in as a child with his mom, who seems to no longer be with him.

Marinette walked back to her desk, pushing her newly purchased supplies to the side to give her some room to sketch a raincoat for the boy who loved to walk in the rain.

* * *

 **AN: My first one-shot, inspired by Marichat May. c:  
If you liked this, please check out my ongoing fics, 'From Where You Are' and 'Betrayal'!**


	2. Chapter 2

About a month had passed since the day Marinette was saved by Chat Noir from falling flat on her back in the middle of a rainstorm.  
She had been working hard since then on a raincoat for him, as a thank you for helping her for not only saving her that day, but for everything he's done for her, as both Marinette and as Ladybug. But of course, Chat Noir wouldn't know anything about this.

Marinette was also thankful to him for opening up her eyes about the world, so that now she was able to see something that most view as depressing and bleak, as something that contained hope and beauty.  
There was so much about him that she still didn't know, but she learned two things about him that day that she never would've been able to learn as Ladybug: underneath those puns, and the flirting, and the goofy, toothy grins of his, he was hurting. She saw it in his eyes when he talked about remembering his mother. From that look in his eyes, she could see that the pain over his mother was just scratching the surface of something much greater that troubled him, and it hurt her to think about it.  
She also learned that Chat Noir was a very deep and insightful guy. There was much, _much_ more to him than what he lets on.

Marinette wondered if Chat Noir's behavior was just an act, to mask his feelings and his pain, to help him cope with everything. Maybe he even did it to seek attention that he doesn't normally receive in his civilian life.  
The more she thought about it, the worse it made her feel. This boy that she didn't know the identity of was struggling, and despite it all, he still put his all into saving Paris, and making it as pleasant of an experience for her as was possible.  
She had made a mental note not to be put off by his behavior the next time she saw him as Ladybug.

But today, the raincoat she had been making all month long was finally finished, and it was the most beautiful thing her hands had ever crafted. Every stitch was sown with complete care, as she wanted it to be perfect for him.

It was a similar shade of black as his suit, though a little darker. It was long, as it reached down to his calves. She put the pawprint emblem from his miraculous on the upper back in neon green, adding beautiful wispy detail around it, and up the back of it, the fabric had been cut in an thin, upside down 'V' to allow Chat more mobility. On the waist of the jacket, she made sure to include a piece that would allow his staff to attach in case he needed to use it quickly while he was out in the rain. The hood had matching neon green on the inside, and on top she took into account his cat ears by creating little "bumps" where the cat ears would go in, so the hood didn't feel too tight or fall off easily. She made the jacket so it would fit fairly tightly around him. That and the layer of soft faux fur would be enough to keep him warm.

Marinette spotted Chat Noir out her window one dreary afternoon, a few days after she had finished it. She quickly grabbed the box the coat was folded up neatly in, and raced up to her balcony.  
"Chat Noir!" Marinette hollered, motioning him over to her when he turned his head at the sound of his name.

"Good afternoon, _Pur_ incess!" he greeted her cheerfully as he approached. He sat on her balcony's railing, his feet dangling over the flooring of her balcony. "Need my help with something?"  
"N-no, I'm good. I just wanted to give you something," she smiled at him, as she handed him a large box.  
Chat Noir tilted his head to his left slightly, blinking in confusion. "You got me something?"  
"Well, I didn't buy it, but I did make it. Open it up and see what it is," she suggested, nudging him to go on and take a look.

He took the lid off, and his eyes widened when he saw the large neon green pawprint facing him. He set the lid of the box down, and put the rest of the box on top of it while he removed its contents.  
Chat examined the garment as he slowly lifted it out, the beauty that it was. It was the coolest thing he had ever seen, and it was made just for him.  
"You made this for me?" he breathed, his eyes grazing over every inch of it.  
"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get sick during one of your days walking in the rain. Ladybug needs you to help her save Paris, after all," she winked.  
Chat just stared at her in wonder.  
"Try it on," she encouraged.

"Okay," he said, putting his brand new coat on. He noticed at once that it felt cozy, despite the outside being made of a water-resistant material.  
Marinette walked up to him and put his hood on.  
"How does it feel?" she asked, circling around him, inspecting the fit of the jacket.  
" _Purrr_ fect," he purred. "How do I look? _Paw_ esome, right?" he flexed his muscles.

Marinette laughed. "Okay kitty, I think it's about time you leave now."  
Chat chuckled. Then suddenly his expression changed. His wide grin had faded, but the gleam in his eyes had not. He walked up to Marinette, and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. She gasped from shock a moment, and then relaxed, leaning her head to rest on his chest.  
"Thank you, Marinette," his voice gentle. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Marinette had to fight the tears that were fighting to make an appearance. "Of course, Chat, "she waved goodbye as she watched him leave a few moments later, and headed back inside.

Later that evening, like the sky had been warning all afternoon, it began to pour. Hawkmoth had decided that was the _perfect_ time to release an akuma.

"Nice jacket," Ladybug said after the fight was over. She was drenched.  
Chat Noir grinned proudly. "Thank you, m'lady. My _Pur_ incess made it for me."  
"Your Princess?"  
"You're not jealous are you, Ladybug?" Chat teased.  
"You wish!" Ladybug smiled a smile that indicated she knew something he didn't, but Chat Noir was too busy looking at his raincoat, absolutely beaming, to notice.

* * *

 **AN: Thought I'd write another chapter to this since a few of you requested it. I hope you liked it!  
If any of you have questions, or want to give me suggestions for other one-shots/short stories, or would just like to see when I'm working on a fanfiction chapter, feel free to follow me on tumblr, my user is ToujoursMiraculous.  
Thanks for reading!**

~ToujoursMiraculous


End file.
